Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Youma's Mansion
| Length = ≈22 min | Season list = Sailor Moon Classic Dark Kingdom arc | Prev = Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation | Next = Mysterious Sleeping Illness, Protect the Girls' Hearts in Love | Episode list = List of Sailor Moon episodes Dark Kingdom arc }} This was the seconds episode of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon in the original Japanese run. In North America, this episode was cut from the dubbed version. = Summary = Love is in the air and fortunes can tell you if your luck is high, but when a new fortune telling house becomes the new trend, Usagi notices that her male classmates are changing for the worse. Can Sailor Moon defeat the new evil in the House of Fortune? = Full Plot Summary = The camera pans over the streets of Juubangai and we see a couple of women racing down the street. A old man appears to be telling a group of girls their fortune and when we get a view of the street, there are several girls lined up to have their fortune read. At the back of the line, we see Jadeite in disguise. He makes a comment on how foolish humans are before he walks away. In the Dark Kingdom we see Queen Beryl in her normal position, asking her minions once again if they have located the legendary silver crystal. When they reply that they haven't, she tells them to continue collecting energy for the great ruler. Jadeite appears and tells her that he is already collecting energy for the ruler. We find Usagi in her room, refusing to wake even though her alarm is going off. Luna also tries to wake her and Usagi pulls the covers over her head. As a last resort, Luna jumps and lands on Usagi's face, making it difficult for her to breathe. She finally gets up and looks at the clock. Late once again! She races out the door leaving Luna behind to sigh. At Juuban Municipal Junior High, Usagi tries to sneak in unnoticed while Sakurada Haruna is taking roll. Umino says "good morning" to her loudly, busting her cover. Haruna-sensei sends her out into the hall. Umino decides to stand out with her and when she asks him why, his face flushes and he can't explain. He tells Naru at lunch that he wants to go on a date with Usagi and trade diaries and talk to her parents about their future. Naru laughs and says that it will never happen, which upset Umino. She apologizes and says that she doesn't think it will happen if he comes right out and says it. She suggests that he go to a fortune teller. On her way home, Usagi stops at the fortune teller's table and notices that there isn't a long line. He points out that a new fortune teller (The House of Fortune) has opened across the street and that everyone is going there. Usagi decides to have him read her palm. He thanks her and tells her that there is a man that likes her right now and it's someone that she sees all the time. In the foreground, we see Umino show up to the House of Fortune and walk in. Usagi makes another stop at the Game Center Crown before she goes home and bumps in to Motoki who is about to start his shift there. Inside, Usagi tries out the new Sailor V video game and Motoki offers to show her how to play. Usagi is in heaven. Luna appears on the console next to her and Motoki says that he's seen her around the Game Center a lot and thought she was a stray. Luna bites Usagi's sleeve and hangs on until she decides to leave the arcade. She says bye to Motoki who says that they have a game to finish. When Usagi says she will come back, he says that it feels good every time he sees her face, which makes her extremely happy. Luna reminds her of her mission and that she shouldn't be stopping off places on her way home from school. Instead of going home, she races off once more for the old man from Juubangai, but he is not there. She stands outside the House of Fortune debating whether or not to go in. When Luna catches up with her, Usagi lets her shoe decide by kicking it up into the air. Rather than it landing on the ground, once again, she hits the handsome young man on the head like before. He is clearly angry and tells her that she will never have a boyfriend if she doesn't act more like a lady. She snatches her shoe away from him and gives him a raspberry. Now in a bad mood, Usagi decides to head home. Inside the House of Fortune, we see a line of students waiting to get their fortunes read. Umino is in with the fortune teller (Balm) already. She hypnotizes him and slips a card into his jacket telling him that he will be a wonderful servant of evil and will do whatever he desires. Usagi's bumps into her father coming home from the grocery store and he states that it's not good for her to be out after school. Luna follows them home and her father wonders why. Usagi tells him that she's her friend, to which he responds, "you have some strange friends". Luna is not pleased. The next day at school, Naru asks if Umino said anything to Usagi and tells her that he likes her. When Umino appears, he is wearing a business suit and asks Usagi if she wants to go out on a date. Haruna-sensei busts him and tells him that he shouldn't be dressed the way he is. To this, she shoves a piece of bread in his mouth, flips up Haruna's skirt and walks away, laughing. Haruna-sensei falls to the ground crying, "no one will marry me now". In the classroom, Umino disrupts class by laughing loudly at a book and fed up with it, Haruna-sensei makes her way down the aisle, only to be tripped by Yuuji--one of the other students. At lunchtime, Naru tells Usagi that Umino and Yuuji both went to the House of Fortune. They see a group a boys, including Umino and Yuuji, breaking windows on the school building. Outside the gates, we see Balm collecting the energy for Jadeite who gathers it in the other dimension. Usagi and Naru race toward the group of boys in order to stop them and Umino tries to force a kiss from Usagi. She starts crying telling him how much she hates him and the boys walk away quickly. Naru tells her to stop crying because they left and she stops instantly. Walking home from school, Usagi wonders about the boys and thinks there is something wrong with the House of Fortune. Luna agrees. The two of them head toward the building and Usagi shares her worry about fighting again and Luna tells her to transform. Usagi forgets the words and Luna stubbornly reminds her: "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!". Inside the House of Fortune, Balm commends her slaves for gathering energy. Sailor Moon arrives and Balm instantly attacks with a barrage of cards. Balm transforms into a more evil-looking monster and orders her slaves to attack her. Sailor Moon tells them to stop and a magical rose smacks Balm in the face, stopping the slaves in their tracks. Tuxedo Kamen arrives, offering words of encouragement to Sailor Moon, then leaves. Balm attempts to attack Sailor Moon, but she dodges. Luna reminds Sailor Moon to use her tiara and after they dodge another attack, she uses it and turns Balm to dust. In the other dimension, Jadeite loses his power-source, realizing that Balm has failed. The next day, Naru tells Umino all of the nasty things he has done, including flipping Haruna-sensei's skirt up. Umino freaks out and begins to walk home because all that's left for him is misery. Usagi appears and says good morning and forgives him for what he did, telling him not to worry about it. The school bell rings and Usagi begins to run, tripping on the sidewalk before the screen goes blank. Japanese Cast * Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon - Mitsuishi Kotono * Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen - Furuya Toru * Luna - Han Keiko * Queen Beryl - Keiko Han * Jadeite - Onosaka Masaya * Osaka Naru - Kakinuma Shino * Sakurada Haruna - Kawashima Chiyoko * Umino Gurio - Nanba Keiichi * Tsukino Kenji - Machi Yuuji * Kimura Yuuji - Okiayu Ryoutarou * Balm - Emori Hiroko = Music = Featured music for this episode. = What DiC Did = = Did You Notice? = = Japanimation Wiki Reviews = Category:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon